blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaggy Rogers
Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is the owner and best friend of the Great Dane, Scooby-Doo. Physical appearance Described as a lanky teen by Fred Jones, Shaggy is fairly light for his age—even Velma Dinkley can pick him up with her own hands. He seems to have a very long neck. He usually wears a green V-neck shirt, brown bell-bottom pants, and black platforms, but he is sometimes seen in a red v-neck shirt and blue-colored pants. He also has whiskers on his chin. During his time as a werewolf, his irises are bluish green. Personality Both Shaggy and Scooby-Doo have nearly insatiable appetites, as well as tendencies towards goofing off and cowardice. But Scooby Snacks usually satisfy them both. Due to these similarities, Shaggy typically treats Scooby as a normal person rather than his pet. Shaggy uses his catch phrase Zoinks! whenever he's surprised or scared, which is frequently. He is sometimes encouraged by Shaggy Snacks. Although Shaggy enjoys a variety of food, he has been a vegetarian for much of his life. Skills and abilities Although usually considered a coward, Shaggy often proves useful in ferreting out the monsters and ghosts that are usually at the heart of the gang's mysteries, sometimes inadvertently, and sometimes by reluctantly acting as live bait for a trap, providing a necessary distraction for their eventual capture. Shaggy also has disguise and ventriloquism skills, as well as being athletic, which often helps the gang; in the episode A Night for a Knight, Daphne says that he is the best gymnast in school, and he has also mentioned that he ran track. He has even dressed up as Daphne and Scooby on at least one occasion (usually for Halloween or something similar.) He is even capable of doing certain vocal impressions, from the Ghost of Rebeard to even a train in a tunnel. He is also able to fly a plane, however he got lost and flew to the Himalayas instead of Hawaii.Shaggy also has an enormous appetite, and is able to eat and eat....and eat. History He claimed he and Scooby-Doo had a "monstrous" childhood facing a Bride of Frankenstein-type babysitter and a sea monster. As a young preteen, Shaggy was part of the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, the precursor of the famous Mystery Inc., in this group he was teamed with monster-obsessed Fred Jones, danty and rich Daphne Blake, intelligent Velma Dinkley and his own puppy Scooby-Doo. He and the gang faced various criminals in their local neighborhood of Coolsville. Before his own boss was put in jail, he delivered newspapers around his neighborhood. Like his older self, he dislike mysteries entirely and prefer the joys of a normal boy and his dog. These activities included eating, reading comic books, dressing up like his hero Commander Cool, and watching TV. Now in his teens, Shaggy solves mysteries with his friends, dealing with cases such as the Black Knight, The Creeper, and Miner Forty-Niner, Ghost of Redbeard, and the Ghost of Captain Cutler. He appears to have learned how to play the guitar and has the ability to throw his voice to confuse "monsters". In the series premiere of the Thirteen Ghosts of Scooby-Doo premiere episode To All the Ghoul I've Loved Before, Shaggy is shown to be able to fly a plane. Before meeting Scrappy, Mystery Inc. was shown to broken up, with Shaggy and Scooby working at customs in an airport. They later rejoined with the gang to solve a mystery of the werecats at a haunted mansion in the Louisiana Bayou. Shaggy travels with the gang to Oakhaven with famed horror writer Ben Ravencroft, where they face the Witch's Ghost. While in the American southwest Shaggy falls for hippie photographer named Crystal and helps solve the mystery of alien sightings. In the Samurai Sword movie he and Scooby managed to escape Miss Mirimoto but are chased by the ninja warriors. They are saved by Matsuhiro, a Samurai, who trains them as Samurai. Matsuhiro instructs Scooby and Shaggy to pass through the gates of earth, air, fire, and water in order to find the Green Dragon and the Sword of Fate. When they do so, the Green Dragon enters the sword and takes them back to the museum to combat the Black Samurai. Kenji frees Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Mr. Takagawa, and they, plus Miyumi, who decides to fight with them, attempt to stop Sojo and Miss Mirimoto from resurrecting the Black Samurai, but are unsuccessful. After being revived Miss Mirimoto tries to make the Samurai her servant, but she is quickly entrapped and rendered unconscious. Scooby and Shaggy arrive riding the Green Dragon and, along with a little encouragement from Matsuhiro, defeat the Black Samurai by using the Sword of Fate to destroy the Sword of Doom, breaking the curse on the Samurai, who finally passes on to the afterlife. Later, the gang attends the newly renovated museum, where a statue of Scooby is erected in his honor. In the Goblin King the Mystery Inc. gang visit a Halloween carnival in Coolsville on Halloween night. When the magician "The Amazing Krudsky" does not allow Scooby to see his show, Shaggy and Scooby expose Krudsky as a fraud. Later, the rebellious Princess Fairy Willow enters Krudsky's tent, where he secretly reveals his wishes to become a real magician. The fairy inadvertently causes Krudsky to notice a entry on the Goblin Scepter in a spell book. The Goblin Scepter can be combined with fairy magic to control Halloween. Krudsky then gets an idea to obtain the scepter and rule the world with it. The fairy decides to toy with him, but while flying, the fairy accidentally slams her small body against a metal chair knocking her out; Krudsky then crushes her with his flyswatter. When he notices her cry of pain from being crushed, he sees that she is a real fairy, kidnaps her, and absorbs her magical powers, becoming a real magician. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby trick-or-treat all night. Their last stop is a spooky looking house which claims to be a "Genuine Magic Shoppe". However, a very loud thunderstorm also begins, frightening our heroes. Inside, they meet the kind Mr. Gibbles, who reveals that magic really does exist. At that moment, Willow enters being chased by Krudsky. Krudsky captures the Princess, turns Gibbles into a rabbit, and steals the magic equipment before leaving. Mr. Gibbles explains to an astonished Shaggy and Scooby that Krudsky, after capturing the good magic of the princess, will now want the bad magic held in the scepter of the Goblin King, which will cause an imbalance in the supernatural order. Shaggy and Scooby must go into the world of magic via the Grim Reaper Railway, get the scepter before Krudsky can, and return home before sunrise or else they will the trapped in the magic world forever. Before they depart, Gibbles gives them magic cards that perform spells just by reading the inscription on each one. However, they have to be saved for emergencies because each card can only be used once and each spell is temporary. To make it less suspicious-looking, Shaggy and Scooby are magically disguised by being transformed into monster-like versions of themselves. While looking for Shaggy and Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma see Krudsky conversing with the Goblin King through a mirror, where the King agrees to exchange his scepter for Willow at midnight at a clock tower. However, seeing all the evil magic and the Goblin King in reality causes Velma's rational mind to shut down, Fred and Daphne leave Velma to rest and go the tower to set a trap for the King and Krudsky. In the magic world, Shaggy and Scooby go to a bar owned by a werewolf and find that everyone is afraid of the Goblin King and will not help them. The Goblin King's two bumbling henchmen, Glob and Glum, attempt to capture Scooby and Shaggy, but they are saved by Jack O'Lantern, a living pumpkin who leads them to three witches (The Grand Witch, The Cat Witch, and The Owl Witch) while running away from the Headless Horseman. Along the way, they avoid the Headless Horseman (who was Jack's former body) by heading across a covered bridge which the Headless Horseman can't cross. The three of them arrive at the Witches' Hut where they meet the Grand Witch and her two fellow witches. The witches send Shaggy and Scooby on a ride on their flying broomstick named Broomy towards the Goblin King's castle, but they are shot down by Glob and Glum by a goblin gun-like cannon. Landing in a fairy village, Shaggy and Scooby find three fairies (Honeybee, Tiddlywink, and Sparkplug) who help them to the Goblin King's castle entrance. Using a potion from the witches (made from someone called Scratch), Shaggy and Scooby disguise themselves as Daphne and Velma in order for Glob and Glum to let them into the castle. Only a few minutes away from midnight, Shaggy and Scooby try to run off with the scepter, but are caught and sent to the dungeon by the Goblin King who heads to meet with Krudsky. At the clock tower, Krudsky and the Goblin King are almost through with their trade when Fred and Daphne release a trap and run off with the princess. But the trap only catches the Goblin King and Krudsky takes the scepter, turning himself into the new Goblin King. After turning the Goblin King into a goose, Krudsky and his goblin army capture Fred, Daphne, and the now-awakened Velma, and he uses his powers to turn Fred into a vampire, Daphne into a witch and Velma into a werewolf (respectively). At that moment, Scooby, Shaggy, and Jack O'Lantern arrive, having been saved from the dungeon before sunrise by the fairies and the Broomy. Jack sacrifices himself to strip Krudsky of the staff which Scooby uses to break Krudsky's spells, restoring his friends and the Goblin King back to normal. The Goblin King is revealed to be Willow's father, as he holds her responsible for the trouble that has been caused and punishes her for this and her selfishness, grounding her for a year; he, however, admits that he is relieved to have her back. Mr. Gibbles brings Jack back to life with the king's help. The Goblin King then takes Krudsky prisoner for both his crimes and treachery (where the Goblin King tells him that he'll have plenty of time to "work on his act") as he returns to the magic world, alongside the goblin army, Willow, Jack, Broomy, and Mr. Gibbles. To keep the balance between the worlds, the Goblin King also uses one final spell to erase the memory of the events from Fred's, Daphne's, and Velma's minds; however, Scooby and Shaggy are allowed to keep theirs as they have proven their courage. As morning comes, Fred, Daphne, and Velma forget what transpires (due to the effects of the memory-erasing spell) as Shaggy and Scooby-Doo come to pick them up. Appearances He has shaggy dirty blonde hair with a slight scruff. He is unusually tall, and wears black shoes with dark brown bell bottom pants with an overgrown green t-shirt. Family and relatives *'Mr. Rogers' and Mrs. Rogers: "Mom and Pops". Shaggy's father is a police officer. At one point, Shaggy's parents moved to Plymouth, Massachusetts. *'Maggie Rogers': Shaggy's younger sister. As an infant, she is named "Sugey" (pronounced SHOO-gee), which was possibly Maggie's nickname. *'Wilfred': Maggie's husband, and Shaggy's brother-in-law. *'Gaggy Rogers': Shaggy's uncle, who likes to play practical jokes. *'Uncle Shagworthy': Shaggy's rich uncle. Not only does he look like his nephew - he has the same appetite. Not surprisingly he keeps his most precious possession (food) in a safe! *'Great Uncle Nat': Shaggy's great-uncle, who lives in the family home in Boston. *'Fearless Shagaford': Shaggy's uncle, who owns the Fearless Detective Agency. *'Betty Lou Shaggbilly': Shaggy's Southern cousin, a hillbilly. *'Uncle Beauregard': Shaggy's Southern Civil-war era uncle, deceased. *'McBaggy Rogers': a Pilgrim who came to Plymouth, Massachusetts aboard the Mayflower in 1620. *'Shaggy the First': who lived in in Austria long ago and was a reported werewolf. Romantic interests *'Googie': Shaggy's at-the-time girlfriend *'Sadie-Mae Scroggins': A southern girl who obsessively chased after Shaggy, even though he repeatedly made it clear he had no interest in her *'Crystal': A hippie girl who turned out to be an alien *'Shelly': A candy concession seller who had a crush on Shaggy, who was oblivious to it and only saw her generosity as kindness *'Meadow': A hippie who broke his heart being the Cat Creature *'Rachel': A past girlfriend *'Mei Ling': A Chinese girl *'Madelyn Dinkley': Madelyn, the younger sister of Velma, had a huge crush on Shaggy. In the end, Shaggy liked her too Occupations Because he is only an amateur sleuth, Shaggy has had to find a source of income and has taken on a variety of different jobs through his life. This is a list of them: *'Construction worker': He, Scooby and Fred took questionable jobs at a construction site. *'Gym teacher': He, Scooby and Scrappy were hired as gym teachers at Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls. (Or so they believed.) *'Aiport customs': He and Scooby worked in customs at an airport during the break-up of Mystery Inc, but were fired when they ate all the confiscated food. *'Racecar driver' *'Detective': He, Scooby and Scrappy worked for his uncle Fearless Shagaford at the Fearless Detective Agency. Notes/trivia *Shaggy's the only one human member of the gang to have a proper girlfriend, and think about being in a committed relationship. *He can play guitar, shown in the series. *He knows how to play Chinese Checkers. *He can play tournament-level miniature golf. *He can be the bravest of the entire gang along with Scooby if anything happens to the others or people he holds dear to him. *He had once switched personalities with Velma in a minature golf tournment that was being attack by a clown. Gallery Shaggy Rogers.png Scooby-Doo Detective Agency.jpg Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors).png Mystery Gang.png Mystery Fellowship.png M Inc.png La Alianza Misterio.png ImagesCAHYNWCG.jpg Hunters Of Secrets.png Fraternitas Misterium.png Cowgirl Mystery Group.png Benevolent Lodge of Mystery.PNG Mystery Machine.png 1990 mystery machine.jpg Category:Scooby-Doo Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Crossovers Category:Males